Maybe it was meant to be?
by Divergentributegirl
Summary: Yeah So I dont know how this is gonna play out but a couple of chapters in Gale will be in it so if you came here to read a Gale fanfic do keep reading this because I need/want people to read this. :) Hope you enjoy!
1. You've been reaped

**Summary: Yeah So I dont know how this is gonna play out but a couple of chapters in Gale will be in it so if you came here to read a Gale fanfic do keep reading this because I need/want people to read this. :) Hope you enjoy!**

I sat in my room, darkness filling it. The games haunting my dreams, I was scared. One day is all I had until I most likely faced certain death. Was I ready? For the games? No. To die? yes. Did I want to die? No.  
I think back to the reaping day. The cold sea breeze making me shiver. The smell of salt in the air. The sun in the sky. That was district four. My name being picked from the bowl. The look on my mum's face and Jamie ,my brother. I sat and waited in the room in the back of the justice building. My brother was the first to come in and see me. "Jamie.." I looked up at him from where I was sat.  
"Amy, Look I know you can do this. You have one of the best mentors you can get. I want you to win this for me, for mum but mainly for yourself. It most likely will leave you with scars forever but they will fade and so will the nightmares and everything."  
"I will try my best for you. But theres no guarantee I will win. I cant do it on my own I need sponsors, rich ones...They can give me weapons, food. The district get them to give me water. Nothing else but water."  
"I'll try..Good Luck..." I hugged him one last time as he left the room. I tried not to cry I was 15 not a baby.  
Next in was mother. She had already been crying I could tell by the look in her eyes. "Mum. I'll be fine..The time was gonna come anyway one of us would have ended up going. Just turned out it was me." She just stood looking into my eyes, tears started to brew in my own. I couldnt take this much longer. I started crying. "Mum I'm sorry...I'm gonna try win this for you..." She nods and is told to get out. I watched as she left. My head was spinning. What was I suppose to do? I didn't want to see anyone else but then my mentor Finnick Odair walked in.

"Amy...You probably think I tell every one of my tributes but I dont...I just want you to know that you can do this. Your strong, not like others. I know you can do this."

"I dont want to go, I cant do this..I've told everyone I would win it for them...Im sorry..." I looked down at the ground. He walked over to me.  
"I arent going to let you give up like this. You are going to win this!" He head faith in me. He thought I could win this. Maybe he was right most likely wrong though. I cant win this. I'm going to be a career yes but that doesnt mean I am going to win.  
"I'll try..."  
"Good.." With that the peacekeepers came to get both of us to take us to the train. I was half draggged out and half walked out. I was angry at the peacekeepers, I could feel the anger building up inside of me. They should be happy they aren't going to the games. I shouldnt be treated like this, even if I wasn't going to the games no-one and I mean no-one should be treated like this. The capitol see us all as worthless people. They treat us like we are there slaves.

I got on the train followed by the boy from my district. A tall 16 year old. Black hair, midnight blue eyes. Quite cute in my opinion. Never gonna happen. Dont even think about it. One if not both of us will be dead within two weeks anyway. I sat down in silence and he sat across from me with Finnick. There was an awkward silence. "Are we just gonna all sit here in silence or are we actually going to talk?" Said the boy, who I now know is called Eric.  
"Well what is there to talk about. I mean we just got picked for the games!" I shot back at him sounding harsher than I should have done.  
"Ok. Ok. Calm down." He laughed.  
"Sorry I didn't mean to be that harsh. I'm just angry..."  
"At what?" He smiled.  
"The games. The capitol. The people. Everything!"  
Just then our escort, Scarlett Amber, butted into the conversation. "I hope your attitude isn't like that when your in the capitol. Young lady."  
"It'll be just how I want it to be."  
She gasped. "Do not speak to me like that. You have such bad manners. You silly little district children. No manners at all."  
"Do you know what?! Shut up! I couldn't give a damn, what you capitol idiots have to say." With that I stood up and walked out of the room into my own. I'd already set a bad impression and I hadn't even reached the capitol yet. What was she going to tell her friends and what would they tell there friends. I wasn't going to get any sponsors now. Great. Well done Amy, you've gone and done it again.

I sat on the bed, I brought my knees to my chest. I didn't want to speak to anyone. I just wanted some space. But of course he had to come in. He opened the door slowly and walked in. "Hey..Finnick said I should come speak to you." I just nodded and leaned back against the wall.  
"You can say what you want to say now. Its just me."  
"Well it wont matter who I say it in front of. She's gonna go tell all her snotty, stuck up friends what I said and that will lose us sponsors."  
He walked closer and sat down on the bed next to me. "They think we are just little things that arent important and they think they are higher up than us. How would they like it if they had to go into the games? They hate me. They hate you. They hate all the tributes."  
"We could change that. Me and you, we could show them what we are really made of. Show them they can't tell us what to them we dont belong to them."  
"You think we should start a rebellion?"  
"Maybe not straight away but after the games. I mean one of us have to win. We are careers. We are a lot stronger than other districts. We can do this. You just have to believe you can do it."  
"I don't believe I can though...In my head, I'm weak."  
"If there is one thing your not its weak. Today at the reaping, you weren't crying when you got reaped. Most people would be crying. But you didn't. You can do this."  
"But..." He cut me off.  
"No but's. I will train you if I have to. I know how to use a sword and knives."  
"I'll try."


	2. Attitude!

**Authors note: Thank you for anyone who is reading this series, its very much appreciated and if you can please review it? Anything you dont like just tell me and I will change it. Here's the second chapter. Hope you enjoy! :)**

The train pulled into the extravagant capitol station. People are surrounding the train like we are royalty but really we are just some poor kids from district 4. People cheer us as we climb out of the train. If they really love us that much why would they make us do this?

I just ignore most of them and keep walking where as Eric is up for all the attention, waving and high fiving the crowd. "Eric, come on." Finnick shouted over the crowd. "We dont have all day." He continues.  
"Ok..." He replies and walks back over to us. " They seem to love us."  
"No they dont. They hate us. Why would they make us do this if they loved us?" I snapped at him.  
"Well I'm sorry. No need to snap at me like that." He answered back.  
"Sorry as you can see I am annoyed."  
"You always seem to be annoyed."  
"What's that suppose to mean?" I looked at him, my anger showing and then I looked down at the ground.  
"Well you seem to just ignore people and you dont believe in yourself. Also when I tried to talk to you last night you shouted at me, just then you shouted at me. I mean, I've seen you around the district you always seem to be by yourself, I've seen you arguing with people." That did it I glanced at him then I stormed off ahead of him. "Amy wait.." He shouted at me. I turned and looked at him.  
"You've just said what you think, I listened and I didnt like it."  
"Your doing it now getting angry at me because I told you the truth."  
"I dont like the truth."  
"Well sometimes the truth hurts but you have to get over it."  
"Ok..Im sorry..I shouldn't snap at you."  
He nodded. "Come on we dont want them to think we have fallen out already." He smiles.  
"Well if that wasn't obvious I dont know what is." I laugh.

We walked until we got to the apartments."I'm guessing we are level 4."  
"Probably." Eric replied.  
I pressed the button with the number 4 on it. This was the second time I had ever been in the elevator, the first been back in the justice building yesterday. The doors opened and we stepped into the massive living. I looked around. The living room was on a raised platform and then we went down the steps which lead to a separate dining room and 4 different bedrooms. One for me. One for Eric. One for Finnick and One for Scarlett. I walked into one of the rooms and automatically decided it was going to be mine. It was had electric blue walls and black carpet. Even though I'd only be staying here for a week, I have to have a nice room at least. Suddenly Scarlett walked in. "What are you doing in my room?" She asked.  
"It's not your room its mine. There's no sign on the door that say 'this is scarlett's room'. Therefore I got here first and I claimed it." I smiled at her innocently.  
"Your manners are appalling. Your a disgrace. I wont be surprised if you get no sponsors at all."  
"The reason I wont get any sponsors is because you will tell all your stuck up friends that I have no manners and that I am a disgrace. And seriously you say I have no manners yet some of the things people here in the capitol do are awful. I mean this is a different subject but you go on about how our clothes are disgusting yet have you seen your own. Who wears bright pink high heels with a dark green dress. Dont even get me started on your hair. Who ware's a bright yellow wig like that?" I pointed at her wig then continued. "Your a disgrace to panem. The whole of the capitol are. The districts are suppose to look up to everyone here yet they dont. We look at other districts and wish to be like them. We dont want to live our lives like the stupid capitol. We want to live our lives like normal people."  
"That's it! I've had enough of you! I dont want anything to do with you!"She was nearly in tears. I watched as she stormed out of the room. Then I turned to the drawers and opened one. Inside were some different coloured clothes, some normal and some utterly disgusting. "What have you done now?" Eric laughed as he walked into my room. "I told her what I thought of her and she obviously didn't like it." I shrugged. "Why?"  
"Shes out there crying to Finnick about you."  
"Oops.." I laughed.  
"You really dont care do you?"  
"Nope not one bit, shes an idiot."  
"I see your point."  
"Finally for once you agree with me."  
"Right I didnt see I didnt agree with some of your things but I dont express my opinion like you do." He leaned against the door frame. I can see his muscles through his t-shirt. He is very muscley. Stop it, no he is your district partner. You cant have crush on him. No!

I walked into the dining room, to looks of disgrace from Finnick and Scarlett. "Dont even start." I said before they could say anything.  
"Amy. Do y-" Finnick begun but I cut him off  
"Like I said I dont care."  
"You aren't going to get anywhere speaking to people like that. Are you like this when your at home?"  
"Yes I am like this at home." I sat at the table and picked at some of the food. All disgusting.  
"Well maybe you should change. I have to agree with Scarlett here because you attitude is terrible. If you win this..."  
"Which she wont." I heard Scarlett mumble.  
"If you do, then how do you expect to live out in the world like this? You cant argue with everyone you see."  
"Well your opinions very nice but I'm done now." I finished off my food and got up and walked over to my room.

_It was dark. Alone. I was tied up. "Hello?" I shouted. I saw my brother. "Jamie?" He just looked at me. "Jamie what are you doing here?" He had a knife in his hand. "Jamie what are you doing?" He ignored me and walked closer. It wasn't him. "You arent Jamie...Who are you?" They put the knife to my neck. "What do you want...?" I shouted at them. They took the knife from my neck and drove it into my shoulder. I screamed. _I woke up screaming. It was just a nightmare. It wasn't really. I sat up. I was crying. There was a knock at my door. "Who is it?" I asked breathing heavily.  
"It's Eric. Can I come in?"  
"Oh..Um..yeah come in." He walked in.  
"I heard screaming, are you ok?"  
I nodded. "J-Just a nightmare..."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, If you read this story Im sorry but at the moment it is being put on hold. It might be for reasons or it might just because I dont feel like writing that one anymore. So Im writing 3 at the moment, they are:

The Fallen One-Hush Hush  
Dauntless Love- Divergent  
What if? - Hunger Games

Sorry people who are reading these one's if you want them to be continued please message me or write a review saying you want it continued.


End file.
